


玛格丽特

by Encore_chaud



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: Other, Sexswap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encore_chaud/pseuds/Encore_chaud
Summary: 小玫瑰存档
Relationships: all焉 - Relationship, all焉栩嘉





	玛格丽特

所有人都赞美公爵夫人的纯洁忠贞，即使公爵与巴黎妓女纵情声色的丑闻早就传遍凡尔赛。贵妇们同情出身高贵的公爵夫人，她怎么抢得过粗鲁下流的野玫瑰，她那么娇小天真，是她堂兄皇冠上最明亮珍贵的蓝宝石。

“取悦我”，她喘息着对年轻的伯爵说，撩开黑色纱裙跨在男人的脸上方，伯爵尽力用唇舌侍奉着娇艳的玫瑰，他知道，这只是一次天降的馈赠，过了今晚，他将不会再见到眼前的维纳斯。“夫人，夫人！”男人急切地抚上她的腰，蠢蠢欲动。帷幔的空气里充满着燥热和情欲。

嫩白的指尖奖赏给伯爵吮吸，她面色潮红点头准许了今夜的交媾。柔软的躯体为男人织造了这辈子没有幻想过的绮丽梦境，伯爵近乎虔诚得亲吻着夫人裸露的皮肤。

“夫人，时间到了”，伯爵不得不痛苦得清醒过来，侍女的声音不大不小，刚好穿透粘稠的氛围。她却汗湿着一张脸绽放了一个明媚的笑容，没有丝毫犹豫从男人身上逃离。赤裸的男人在床上回味着，并没有注意到夫人只匆匆披上黑纱便赤裸着双足跑出去。

深夜里的凡尔赛宫还是灯火辉煌，侍奉的人却寥寥无几，所有侍女被吩咐，今晚教皇进宫祷告，不得冲撞。已经出嫁的公主，尊贵的公爵夫人，奔跑在空荡荡的宫殿里，飞扬的黑纱荡漾着烛火，她天真得像未出嫁时的模样。

“玛格丽特，等等” 熟悉的声音叫住了她，眼前的红衣主教是她的旧识，她惊喜地叫出声“主教大人！”公爵夫人白皙圆润的肩头和手臂跳脱出来，一把搂住了温和的主教，主教一如从前给了她一个甜腻的吻，宫殿里甚至回响了水声，公爵夫人忍不住吃吃笑了出来，主教无奈放开了她，“教皇邀请您明天共进早餐，公主殿下。”她带一点娇憨歪着头“主教大人，我已经结婚了，我现在是公爵夫人。” 主教面不改色“是的，原谅我的坏记性，夫人”，他边说边行了一个迟来的吻手礼，并且久久没有放开，“玛格丽特，不，夫人，我今晚...”

公爵夫人敏锐听到远方的钟声，她收回自己的手，满脸歉意，“主教大人，抱歉，我得去找堂兄了。”

主教温和笑了笑，“当然”他略微遗憾地看了一眼黑纱下隐隐约约的赤裸胴体，公爵夫人转身欲走的瞬间看到主教手上的戒指，她眨了眨眼，突然兴奋“哦，大人，我的好主教，我有一个不情之请。”

君主回到寝宫的时候便注意到，他的白玫瑰，法兰西的蓝宝石，坐在床上等着他，这个国度的君王，缓步走向娇艳的黑衣美人，带着吻痕的肉体附上薄纱，不伦不类的十字架珍珠串嵌在她的乌发里，她还嫌不够乱套一样给自己戴上了主教戒指和项链，手上拿着一个苹果，美得像滑稽剧里的白痴新娘，君主想。

他的已婚新娘，轻巧咬下一口夏娃的苹果，含糊不清地开口叫他，“哥哥”

整个欧罗巴大陆都要为她倾倒。


End file.
